The Arrangment
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: BoyXBoy pairing but I cant remember who it was for so yeah...


It was so easy to arrange. We both wanted it so badly, after first talking in personal messages on here, finding out what each of us was into and realising how fucking great it would be to get together.

I told him where to find my home, and when he called from a few minutes' drive away, his journey almost complete, I told him what to expect when he got here - the downstairs door unlocked, and me upstairs, waiting for him, waiting for his cock, wanting this stranger inside me for the first time. Wanting to be fucked.

Here's what happened...

You stand just outside my bedroom door, completely naked, like I told you to, and quivering with anticipation. Your heart is racing and your mouth is dry - but your cock is rock-hard.

You've never done anything like this before. You look down at the door handle, then glance back at the stairs...

"I could just turn around and leave..."  
But the thought of finally being able to suck the stiff cock you've fantasized about excites you so much and convinces you to stay.  
You look back down. You close your eyes and hold your breath... and open the door to my bedroom.

You open your eyes and look up. I'm lying my bed, completely naked, with my tight ass flexing as I rub my crotch into the sheet-covered mattress.  
"Mmm... Stay right there... Don't move." You walk over to the bed, your cock stiffening and bouncing with each step you take. You're rock-hard by the time you reach me.  
You lean over and cup your hands over the cheeks of my ass, squeezing them gently.  
My skin is soft and cool to the touch. You bend over and touch your lips to the base of my back. You breathe in deeply, smelling the clean scent of the soap I used in my shower shortly before your arrival.

With your left hand still cupped around my left cheek, you move your right hand down underneath and wrap it around my fully erect cock. You tighten your grip slightly, feeling just how hard I really am - and I'm so VERY hard for you.

"Wow," you say under your breath. "Very nice - and pretty fucking big, too." Your excitement doubles instantly. You motion me towards your now-throbbing cock. I anxiously grasp it in my hands and immediately slide it into my mouth, taking you only to about half-way.

My horny mouth feels so warm and wet for you. You moan quietly as I stroke you with my lips and tongue, sliding you deeper and deeper with each stroke. I reach under you and cup your ass, pulling you firmly towards me, taking your entire length all the way down my throat.

"Mmmm... you like that big cock, don't you?" You breathe, gazing at my face as my mouth feasts on you.

With your cock still deep inside my mouth, I mumble a low "Mmm-hmmmmm..." and continue to work your cock, varying my rhythm and keeping you guessing.  
You're so hot by now that you feel as though you could already blast inside me, so you motion for me stop before you do.

Reluctantly, I pause my sucking, pulling your dripping cock out of my hungry mouth. You tell me: "I gotta have your cock in my mouth before I fuck you. I just got to."  
I smile and roll over on to my back.

My cock is throbbing and dripping thick lines of pre-cum. You climb on to the bed and position yourself between my legs, spreading them slightly. You take my rock-hard cock in your hand and pull it down, aiming it towards your mouth. You pull my skin back, revealing the engorged head.

Without saying a word, you slide me deep inside your mouth. You can't believe you're finally sucking my cock... and it's everything you hoped it would be.

My precum is salty and thick and makes you even hornier. You bob your head up and down my rigid pole feverishly, feeling the head of my cock slide back and forth along your tongue. You pull me out, and, keeping my cherry fully unsheathed, you begin to stroke me at the head, flicking me with your tongue to keep me nice and slippery.  
You look up at me and smile before plunging back down on my big rod. You fuck me long and deep with your mouth, feeling my precum become thicker and thicker.  
Suddenly you feel my balls contract and my cock explodes, sending jet after jet of hot sticky cum down the back of your throat. There's so much, but you manage to swallow it all.

Eventually you sit back on your heels, breathing heavily and watching my chest rise and fall as I pant with post-orgasmic satisfaction.  
You wipe the back of one hand across your lips.

"Where do we go from here, baby?" I tell you what you want to hear.

"Give me it, baby. I need that big fucking cock of yours so bad." I lie back and your hands follow, sliding up my abs and over my pulsing nipples, reaching my shoulders by the time my back hits the bed, firmly squeezing my shoulders and my neck, our faces together, kissing hard as I feel your swollen, precum-dripping cock slip and slide against my own, sated but still chubby from shooting off in your mouth and throbbing slightly, aching from my intense cumshot, as your stiff man-meat touches it.

We kiss hard, my cum-salt still on your lips and tongue, as you grab your burning, blood-thick penis and rub it against my starving pucker, creaming my hole with your own clear cock-fluid.

You grab me by the backs of my knees, push them up so my hole rises towards you and drop a stream of spit right onto my twitching man-cunt. Pinching a nipple hard with one hand, you use the other to rub the spit into my hole with your big cock, and I gasp as I feel you open me up with your glistening cherry, slipping the first couple of inches inside me, my sensitive anus stretching around you as you enter me and begin to fuck. It feels good. Soooo good.

You press hard against me, sending the head of your throbbing cock a little deeper and deeper with each thrust You're stroking me from the inside with the entire length of your stiff shaft.

You speed up your pace and soon you're fucking me long and deep, our bodies slapping loudly together each time you bottom out in me.  
With my legs still resting against the inside of your elbows, you move in close and touch your lips to mine, tongues meeting, as you pound away at my tight, slippery hole. You close your eyes as you continue to thrust, savouring the incredible sensation of sliding in and out of me.

You look down at my half-hard cock. It's becoming stiffer and is bouncing up and down and from side to side, in perfect time with your thrusts. You plunge all the way into me hold it there for a couple of seconds, then release my legs.

My feet come to rest on the bed on either side of you, with my knees still pointed upwards and spread wide apart. You move in close, resting the bulk of your weight on to my your left arm while you reach down with your right hand and gently grasp my still-stiffening cock, stroking it slowly up and down as you continue to thrust your quivering cock deep inside me. God, you're getting so close - and I know it. You're going to cum in my ass.

My hole is becoming even more slippery as your pre-cum continues to seep out inside me. Still holding on to my thickening cock, you move in close once again and nestle your face against my neck, kissing and gently biting me as you thrust away.

Under your breath you tell me: "I'm almost their baby. Your beautiful tight ass is gonna make me cum..." Your teeth and lips on my neck and shoulder are driving me insane as the cock in me has mine rising again, growing thicker with every thrust of that insanely hot tool in my soaking boy-pussy, but ultra-sensitive in your strong fist as the blood reaches every nerve ending.

You lick your finger and palm to ease the friction on my slippy foreskin as you jerk me back and forth, but I'm already feeling another load build in my shaft as you thumb my ripe bulb, gently spreading my tingling pisshole with your wet thumb. My cock lurches in your hand and oozes lube of its own as you groan, long and deep in your throat and then grunt, gasping: "Take it, baby, I'm gonna shoot my load in you."

I grab the back of your neck and our mouths meet, tongues lashing and dripping spit as I thrust up at you with my hips while you pound out your final strokes, my rock-hard dick bouncing wildly between us, abandoned as you place two fists on either side of my head and roar in ecstasy as my tight sphincter pulls your spunk from that powerful tool.  
Now wanking frantically on my cock, I scream and began shooting thick gouts of jizz up on to my sweat-soaked chest, my man-cunt spasming around your incredibly swollen shaft as you pound into me.

You fuck me like crazy as spurt after spurt of cream coats my box and you shout "Fuck, yeah - take it, you horny cunt. Take my fucking seed, aw fuuuuuck!" shooting again and again, spunk drooling out of me to coat my crack as you continue hammering into me long seconds after you've stopped cumming. You ease only when our mouths meet again in a deep soul kiss, your cock still feeling thick in my well-fucked asshole and my hands on your muscular butt-cheeks, stroking your solid, sweating ass and muscular upper thighs as we pant into each others' mouths, carnal lusts satisfied... for now.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So I don't really remember who I wrote this story for, and I cant remember the pairing either, so its whoever you want! **


End file.
